The Twins
by raineylova93
Summary: Keduanya terpisah dari kecil, tanpa sengaja dipertemukan kembali di Summer Camp. Felix yang bandel, ngeyel, dan penyuka tantangan. Yongbok yang pemalu dan sangat manis.. Namun segalanya berubah semenjak negara api menyerang. Belum lagi semenjak menemukan mayat misterius di hutan, kehidupan si kembar setelahnya benar-benar jauh dari kata "Normal" (ChangLix, MarkSon, yaoi, mpreg)


**The Twins**

.

.

.

Cast :

\- Jackson as Appa

\- Mark as Dad/Mom

\- Felix as Yongbok n Felix

\- Changbin

\- Bang Chan

\- Jungkook

\- Jimin

\- GS!Jaejoong

\- Jaebum

\- dll

Genre : Family/Romance/Yaoi/Lil bit crime

.

.

 **(Cerita Lengkap di Wattpad)**

 ***Mark P.O.V***

Aku harus mengantar anak ini secepatnya ke kamp musim panas supaya kegilaanku berkurang sedikit. Hanya itu pilihanku, atau aku harus bertahan dengan remaja cemberut selama seminggu. Aku tidak bisa. Bukan berarti rasa sayangku berkurang. Ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan, dan memandangi tampang cemberut remaja tanggung berdiri di pintu kamarmu tidak akan membantu menyelesaikan masalah sama sekali.

Pencarian cepat di Internet menghasilkan informasi sebagai berikut: **Jika anak-anak Anda sedang jenuh, kesal, bosan, dan capek dengan segala rutinitasnya, kenapa tidak coba-coba daftar ke kamp kami? WILD CRIMSON CAMP.**

"Wild Crimson?" Felix mencibir jelek dari kursi belakang. "Apa ada nama kamp yang lebih payah dari itu? Kalau ada aku mau masuk ke sana. Kedengarannya seperti nama film horor gagal."

"Shhh," kupelototi dia dari kaca depan. "Mau dapat teman baru atau tidak?"

Felix pasang muka bosan. "Tidak mau. Teman-temanku sudah banyak di New York."

Aku menggeram gondok. "Tikus-tikus jalanan tidak terdaftar sebagai teman, oke?"

"Tapi kata Bibi Jaydin, Dad dulu punya banyak teman jalanan juga," Felix ngotot.

"Kau bolos sekolah demi main game bersama mereka. Dan aku tidak senang punya anak pembolos, pembohong dan tukang berkelahi. Tidak peduli apa kata Bibi Jadyin. Dia cuma penjaga apotik. Akulah ayahmu." kataku tegas. "Lix? Kau dengar aku? Hei!"

Dia memutar mata. "Iya iya."

"Jangan putar matamu, _Anak muda_." Kumarahi dia. "Jangan _pernah_ sekalipun putar matamu di depanku."

Felix memutar matanya kesana-kemari.

 _Dammit!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Jackson P.O.V***

Mana tega aku membiarkan Yongbok pergi ke kamp sendirian? Minimal, ada yang bersedia mengantarnya. Barulah pikiranku tenang.

"Appa," Yongbok tersenyum heran melihatku mondar-mandir dari sudut ke sudut. "Kau mau kemana? Kita jadi berangkat ke kamp sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Aku..." Kuhembuskan napas. Demi Tuhan, dia lima belas tahun. Aku ingin dia mandiri. Aku sengaja memasukkannya ke kamp karena kamp itu kelihatan menjanjikan. Biarkan dia mengembangkan insiatif. Biarkan dia belajar mencari motifasi dan mengembangkan kemampuan bertahan sebagaimana hidup akan menuntutnya. Biarkan dia belajar menatap langsung ke dalam mata orang lain dan menjabat tangan mereka dengan tegas. Biarkan dia lebih aktif bergerak di usianya. Dan tolong jangan biarkan dia tumbuh menjadi salah satu pemuda tiga puluh tahun yang selalu kulihat dalam penerbangan, yang sibuk dengan game tembak-tembakan di ponsel atau laptop.

"Ayo cari makanan lalu pergi ke ruang pameran," kataku. "Banyak yang harus kukerjakan. Kalau kau mau diantar olehku, maka bersabarlah. Setelah kerjaanku selesai baru aku bisa mengantarmu ke sana."

Yongbok tampak enggan. "Kira-kira jam berapa selesainya? Kalau masih lama aku mau menunggu di kamar saja. Appa bisa menyuruh seseorang mengantarku ke sana."

"Kau tidak apa-apa kutinggal sendirian?" tanyaku berkerut cemas.

"Ya," Dia mengangguk riang. "Aku boleh pesan makanan dari kamar, kan?"

"Tentu."

Maka aku buru-buru menggulung semua kertas-kertas gambar yang berserakan di meja dan menjejalkannya dalam tas kerjaku yang besar.

Aku langsung merasa letih membayangkan berjam-jam pekerjaan yang terhampar di depanku. Walaupun aku tahu kali ini aku tidak akan sempat makan dengan benar. Kusambar sebatang Toblerone dari minibar, lalu mengunyah tanpa selera. Sambil berjalan meninggalkan kamar, aku berhenti sebentar di pintu. Melalui partitur kaca bening yang memisahkan kamar dengan beranda luar, aku melihat Yongbok masih duduk di teras belakang kamar hotel, ada laptop terhampar di meja di depannya, dia makan kentang goreng dari piring sambil menertawakan sesuatu di layar. Semacam permainan komputer, tidak diragukan lagi, dimana teman-teman mainnya tersebar di Selandia Baru, Tokyo, atau di Hongkong.

Aku mengamati putraku yang kubesarkan dari bayi dengan penuh kecemasan. Di sinilah kami, kembali ke kampung halamanku, dan bagian mengecewakannya, putraku lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di depan layar komputer. Dia lebih suka dengan permainan online sialan itu daripada menjelajahi ruas jalan kota Seoul.

Seperti layaknya semua orangtua, aku menyalahkan alam karena turut berkontribusi dalam menyusupkan perilaku tertutup dalam sifat Yongbok. Sebaliknya, aku membanggakan kemampuanku sendiri karena berhasil menyusupkan beberapa sifat-sifat penurut yang kusukai. Yongbok anak lelaki yang manis. Dia masih mau mendengarkan. Aku tidak sangsi soal itu. Dan seakan-akan untuk meyakinkan penilaianku, tepat pada saat aku hendak keluar, Yongbok menoleh, menyunggingkan senyum, kemudian melambaikan tangan penuh semangat, sebelum dengan riang kembali memelototi komputer.

Nah, sekarang aku bimbang, apakah harus tertawa, menangis atau berlari memeluknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Mark ***

Kami tiba di bandara lebih cepat dari pagi-pagi buta, aku langsung mendatangi wanita di belakang konter. Lalu, dalam bahasa Perancis patah-patah aku bertanya apakah ada tiket penerbangan ke Seoul untuk hari ini, kalau bisa untuk beberapa jam ke depan lebih bagus, aku tidak mau Felix ketinggalan bus pariwisata yang akan mengantarkan peserta kamp dari seluruh negara langsung ke tujuan. Bus itu akan stay di bandara Seoul selama 3 hari berturut-turut, bergantian mengangkut penumpang anak-anak dan remaja yang datang dari kota nun jauh, dimulai dari jam delapan hingga jam sepuluh pagi, setelah itu bus serupa akan datang besoknya, gantian stay di hotel bandara mulai dari jam delapan lagi. Semuanya sudah terjadwal secara rapi, tapi Felix dapat jatah bus hari ini. Aku tidak mau dia ketinggalan. Sudah bayar mahal-mahal pula. Bisa kerepotan anak itu kalau ditinggal bus. Lagipula aku tak punya kenalan di Seoul. Siapa? Dari keluarga ibuku siapa ya... kemungkinan besar ada...

"Permisi," kata wanita di konter memotong lamunanku.

"Da-ad!" Felix menjentikkan jari di depan wajahku.

Aku gelagapan. "Eh, iya, ada apa?"

Wanita itu memutar mata. Astaga. Kenapa semua orang hobi memutar-mutar bola mata di depanku sih? Benci sekali lihatnya. Tadi Felix, sekarang wanita asing ini. "Anda butuh penerbangan ke Seoul, kan?"

Aku meringis terpaksa. "Kalau bisa secepatnya. Karena anak saya sedang ada kegiatan di sana. Saya tidak mau dia ketinggalan bus."

"Oh," Dia serius mengetik sesuatu di komputernya. "Wild Crimson Camp? Anda bisa menunggu kalau mau," Dia menyerahkan lembar identitas diri dan passport setelah memasukkan data Felix dan mencetak tiketnya lewat printer. Di lehernya terlilit scarf sutra. Hanya para wanita Prancis yang punya ciri khas begitu.

"Apakah tidak lama?" tanyaku.

"Sebentarrr sekali," jawabnya dengan aksen kental, keningnya berkerut. Kenapa sih, wanita Prancis merasa harus pamer ekspresi masam? Mereka pikir cemberut seperti itu digabung dengan aura malas sok penting akan membuat muka mereka semakin cantik? Sebenarnya YA. Tapi mereka juga jadi sejuta kali lipat tampak menyebalkan.

"Dad," Felix mengerucutkan bibir. "Apa kau akan mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan?"

Aku menghela napas sedih. Kemudian menoleh ke Mademoiselle Scarf, dengan sopan berkata, " _S'il vous plait_. Para pengantar boleh masuk menemani atau sampai di sini batasnya?"

"Di sini," kata wanita itu, membuat gerakan melambai ringan. "Atau anak Anda bisa ikut menunggu bersama Anda di sini. Tidak boleh ada pengantar yang masuk."

Mademoiselle Scarf pelit!

Lenganku melingkari bahu kurus Felix yang sedang dalam masa perluasan, "Nak.. ayo kita cari Café internet. Kau dan aku bisa menunggu pesawat bersama-sama. Kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Felix mulai terisak, kemudian mengangguk pelan. Hilang segala lapisan preman cilik dalam dirinya. _Putraku_. Putra lima-belas-tahun-ku yang manis. Dia mungkin bakal mencekikku jika kukatakan kepadanya bahwa saat ini dia justru tampak menggemaskan ketimbang sangar. Felix selalu ingin terlihat sangar. Atau tangguh. Apapun selain dua kosakata tadi, jangan harap dia mau dekat-dekat denganmu atau menyapamu di dalam kereta. Jangan pernah berani menyebut Felix "Manis" di depan hidung orangnya langsung. Dia akan langsung menendang bokongmu.

Masa-masa yang kulewati bersamanya terasa seperti tantangan terbesar. Melihat buah hatimu akhirnya bukan bayi merah yang berguling-guling tak berdaya lagi. Dia sekarang lebih mirip bayi Dinosaurus.

"Tapi pertama-tama, kita akan menyantap sarapan pagi yang lezat," kataku berusaha menghiburnya. Sebagai seorang _chef_ aku selalu percaya bahwa sebagian besar masalah serumit apapun dalam hidup bisa dipecahkan jika kita duduk bersama dan melahap santapan enak.

Kubelai pipi putih Felix yang masih semulus bayi. Astaga, betapa cepat waktu berlalu, tidak kusangka dia sudah setinggi ini. Aku bahkan bisa melihat lingkaran kecil di bawah dagunya—yang kuasumsikan sebagai jakun. Kecuali itu biji buah yang tidak sengaja tertelan waktu di mobil tadi. Tapi aku positif itu jakun. Sejak kapan? Minggu lalu lehernya masih datar. Suara tangisnya menebal. Lebih dalam. Dulu suara Felix mirip Pikachu ketika menangis, sekarang agak terdengar seperti Doraemon ketika kue dorayaki tersangkut di tenggorokannya.

"Felix, kau punya jakun!" seruku bangga.

"Penampilanku sudah banyak berubah ya?" felix tiba-tiba berhenti terisak. Aku diam berpikir, yakin dia bermaksud mengetesku.

"Kurasa kau memang agak berubah," Kupandangi dia lekat-lekat, penuh pertimbangan. "Perubahannya sedikit-sedikit. Jadi aku tidak terlalu menyadarinya."

Oh, demi selai kacang. Bagaimana kau bisa tidak memperhatikan anakmu sendiri berubah dari bocah menjadi pemuda tinggi menawan dengan suara berat menggetarkan jiwa?

Aku menyaksikan detik-detik saat Felix mengamatiku dengan reaksi dingin lalu menyeret kopernya jauh-jauh. Tuh kan. Teee-nottt! _Wrong answer!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Yongbok P.O.V***

Aku memang tidak berminat menghabiskan liburan musim panas di perkemahan yang menempatkan olahraga air sebagai atraksi utamanya.

Aku tidak suka berada di alam bebas. Aku tidak suka kalau rumput menggores pergelangan kakiku. Aku bahkan tidak suka menyentuh pohon. Dan yang paling penting, aku tidak suka basah-basahan. Memang sih, sekali-sekali aku juga berenang. Tapi jangan setiap hari! Itu namanya keterlaluan!

Aku suka berenang di kolam renang yang bersih. Jadi begitu aku membayangkan danau di dekat perkemahan, aku langsung merinding. Habis, danau itu pasti penuh makhluk mengerikan. Pasti banyak makhluk seram yang mengintai di bawah permukaan air, aku bisa membayangkan apa nanti yang akan dikatakan makhluk-makhluk penunggu danau itu padaku: "Ayo, bocah kecil, kami sudah menunggumu. Terjun dan berenanglah. Kami akan menggosokkan tubuh kami yang berlendir ke kakimu, bocah. Dan kami juga akan menggigit jari kakimu sampai putus, satu per satu."

Hih! Siapa yang mau berenang di air berlendir?

Hei, jangan salah sangka—aku bukannya penggerutu. Tapi bagaimana kita bisa gembira kalau tidak ada mall, bioskop, atau restoran untuk membeli pizza atau kentang goreng? Bagaimana kita bisa gembira kalau setiap hari harus berendam di danau sedingin es? Di bumi perkemahan terpencil yang jaraknya berkilometer-kilometer dari kota. Di tengah-tengah hutan lebat lagi! Tidak ada laptop, ponsel, video game, youtube, dan jaringan internet.

Hari ini aku diantar Paman Jongdae dan Bibi Minseok, mereka punya anak laki-laki yang umurnya setahun lebih muda dariku. Jeongin. Siswa akselerasi dan sudah duduk di bangku SMA tahun ini.

Reaksi Jeongin justru berlawanan. Saking gembiranya, Jeongin seperti bola-bola granat yang siap meledak. Ketika kami turun dari mobil, dia melompat-lompat sementara mulutnya sibuk menyerocos tanpa titik-koma. Saking semangatnya, aku sempat menyangka dia bakal buka baju dan langsung terjun ke danau.

"Wah, liburan musim panas bakal heboh!" seru Jeongin. Dia menyeret ranselnya dan bergegas mendekati kerumunan anak-anak sepantaran kami. Aku bisa melihat beberapa pembina muda dikerumuni anak-anak dari berbagai kalangan dan usia. Mereka memegang papan berisi kertas-kertas, kayaknya sedang mengabsen nama.

"Apanya yang heboh?" aku bergumam dengan lesu. Aku mulai banjir keringat karena matahari sangat jahat padaku. Bahkan matahari yang jauh tidak mau bersahabat denganku, gimana manusia?

Jadi kenapa aku datang ke Camp Wild Crimson? Pertanyaan itu bisa kujawab dengan tiga kata: Karena Dipaksa Ayahku.

Dia bilang aku akan tambah percaya diri kalau berlibur di perkemahan olahraga air. Dia bilang aku akan merasa lebih nyaman di alam bebas. Dia juga bilang aku akan punya kesempatan bertemu teman-teman baru. Memang sih, aku agak sulit berteman. Aku bukan Jeongin. Aku tidak bisa menghampiri seseorang dan langsung mengajaknya mengobrol dan bercanda. Aku agak pemalu. Mungkin karena tubuhku lebih jangkung dibanding anak-anak sebayaku pada umumnya. Aku satu kepala lebih tinggi dari Jeongin. Padahal usia kami cuma selisih satu tahun. Jeongin empat belas tahun, dan aku lima belas tahun. Aku jangkung dan kurus sekali. Kadang-kadang aku dipanggil si "Jangkrik" oleh Appa. Terus terang aku sebal dengan julukan itu, sama sebalnya dengan berenang di danau dingin berlendir yang penuh makhluk tersembunyi.

"Cobalah untuk menikmati pengalaman ini, Bokkie." Bibi Minseok berpesan. Dia suka memanggilku "Bokkie". Lebih imut katanya.

Aku cuma bisa menghela napas panjang.

"Ya, coba lihat-lihat dulu bagaimana keadaan di sana," Paman Jongdae menambahkan. "Siapa tahu kau menyukainya."

Aku kembali menghela napas panjang.

"Nanti kalau tiba waktunya pulang, bisa-bisa kau malah memohon-mohon untuk diajak berkemah lagi!" Paman Jongdae mencoba berkelakar.

Aku hendak menghela napas panjang lagi, tapi tiga kali berturut-turut rasanya terlalu lebay. Aku cuma memeluk Paman dan Bibiku, yang masing-masing memberi kecupan banyak-banyak di pipi, lalu menyusul Jeongin yang sudah naik ke bus duluan.

Sepanjang jalan Jeongin cengar-cengir terus. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk belajar main ski air. Dan dia juga terus bertanya-tanya apakah di bumi perkemahan ada menara untuk belajar loncat indah. Dia bahkan sudah dapat sekitar lima teman baru dalam perjalanan ke perkemahan.

Aku memandang ke luar jendela dan memperhatikan pepohonan dan rumah-rumah petani yang kami lewati. Aku terus memikirkan teman-temanku yang lebih beruntung. Mereka tetap di rumah dan bisa jalan-jalan ke mall.

Ayahku bilang aku butuh dorongan kepercayaan diri, kesempatan untuk bertemu orang baru. Rasanya sia-sia. Tidak peduli seberapa keras aku mencoba untuk terlibat, ujung-ujungnya aku bakal tenggelam, tersingkirkan oleh kegaduhan dan kerumunan hiperaktif. Itu selalu terjadi.

Tapi aku telah berjanji. Makanya aku ada di sini.

Aku menatap bayangan wajahku di kaca jendela. Berambut hitam. Kurus. Kulit pucat. Tidak punya semangat hidup. Aku kelihatan payah.

Lama-lama mataharinya menyengat sekali. Aku kepanasan! Kutarik gorden mini di dekat kepalaku, kututupi wajahku dengan topi agar sisa-sisa cahaya yang masuk tidak membakar mata. Lalu mulai menghitung mundur dan terbang ke alam mimpi.

Kalian tau apa masalahku di sekolahku yang lama di Sydney?

Masalahnya bukan karena sekolah itu. Sekolahnya sih baik-baik saja. Bukan karena pepohonan atau udaranya. Yang itu juga baik-baik saja, walaupun jumlah pohon-pohon agak kurang di halamannya. Tidak. Bukan itu alasan Appa memindahkanku, bukan karena jumlah pohon di SMA George Gerswin terlalu sedikit. Melainkan karena orang-orangnya. Maksudku, bukan semua orang. Bukan guru-gurunya juga, mereka sih tidak salah apa-apa. Aku punya secuil teman yang kuanggap nyaman—orang-orang yang dengan mereka aku bisa bicara dan tertawa dan merasa nyaman. Hanya saja, jumlahnya lumayan sedikit. Bisa dibilang _sangat minim_ , bila dibandingkan dengan seluruh populasi kelas.

Orang-orang seumuranku yang terbakar cemburu, _itulah_ yang jadi masalah. Orang-orang seumuranku yang merasa paling hebat, _itulah_ halangan terbesarku.

Dalam suatu kelompok anak cowok, akulah yang selalu berdiri sendirian, bersembunyi di balik layar laptop. Akulah yang kelabakan berusaha mengikuti obrolan mereka tentang merk kondom terbaik dan mencabut keperawanan anak gadis di malam minggu (Aku dikelilingi kehidupan barat, kalian tidak perlu kaget).

Mencabut keperawanan gadis? Mencabut kabel dari colokan saja tanganku gemetaran.

Itu jelas membutuhkan sosok tubuh perempuan asli ( _Iuwh!_ ), yang tak pernah terbayangkan karena aku _tidak mau_ membayangkan mencabuli para gadis dalam bentuk apa pun. Akulah yang paranoid menganggap semua orang pasti menatapku, sambil berpikir betapa tak kerennya aku. Pada saat yang sama, akulah yang dipamerkan oleh para guru pada semua orang luar sebagai: "Murid terpintar kami, Lee Yongbok!", "Calon Student Council kami, Lee Yongbok!".

Saran penting bagi semua guru yang membaca ini (kalau ada), yaitu: cobalah untuk tidak memamerkan bocah yang berjengit tidak nyaman dibawah perhatian seluruh mata. Soalnya itu tidak menolong. Juga, jangan pernah mengatakan ini: "Dia harapan besar angkatan tahun ini, sangat berbakat".

Siapa yang mau jadi harapan besar? Siapa yang mau jadi "sangat berbakat di angkatan"?

Maksudku, aku tidak menyalahkan guru-guru di sekolah lamaku. Kan sudah kubilang tadi. Mereka sih baik-baik saja, aku tau niat mereka mulia. Mereka ingin menonjolkan aku sebagai _aku_ , "anak paling berbakat di angkatan". Bukan murid yang pantas dijadikan bahan lelucon karena suka menyendiri dan suka gagap kalau grogi.

Begitulah. Hal-hal buruk terjadi karena orang-orang seumuranku tidak setuju dengan gagasan "anak paling berbakat di angkatan". Dan aku—bisa dibilang—tergelincir dari puncak gunung, berguling-guling di tebing, lalu tenggelam di palung laut. Sekarang aku memiliki trauma, aku mirip kura-kura yang selalu merasa terancam dan memutuskan untuk tinggal di dalam cangkang untuk seluruh sisa hidupnya.

Appa bilang tidak apa-apa pada awalnya, dia bilang aku bakal sembuh, tapi lama-lama dia mulai gerah karena aku tidak pernah meninggalkan cangkang, bolos dengan beragam alasan. Akhirnya inilah keputusan yang dia ambil—dengan berat hati—pindah sekolah.

Untung aku punya teman setia. Laptop! Aku cukup hebat lho kalau disuruh mengutak-atik komputer. Luar biasa, kata beberapa orang, seperti Bill Gates mini. Walaupun aku merasa orang-orang yang mengatakan itu terlalu berlebihan.

Menurutku asik mengunduh software keren dan mencoba semuanya, membobol situs-situs rahasia dengan kata sandi, mengembangkan sesuatu yang sederhana, dan mendownload game tanpa perlu mengirim sejumlah uang ke developer.

Gimana nasib anak-anak sekolah yang masih hidup di bawah ketek orangtua? Terlalu egois rasanya mengemis ke mereka demi aplikasi game. Orangtua waras mana yang mau mengabulkan impian kalian yang itu? Siapa yang mau repot-repot mengemis kalau bisa dapat gratis?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Felix P.O.V***

Aku benci harus bersikap judes dengan ayahku. Aku benci menyadari kami jarang terlihat akur. Tapi aku tidak tahan. Dia selalu tahu _persis_ apa yang harus dikatakan untuk membuatku jengkel. Setelah itu dia akan berusaha menjelaskan apa yang _sesungguhnya_ dia maksud, memberikan alasan sekenanya tapi meyakinkan. Pada akhirnya, _aku_ -lah yang seakan-akan salah mengerti.

" _Embarquement immédiat numéro de vol UA056, de Paris à Seoul. Now boarding flight number UA056, Paris to Seoul."_

Kami nyaris tidak saling bicara saat pengumuman pesawat ke Seoul telah mendarat di landasan, bersiap mengangkutku pergi. Biar saja. Ini yang dinginkan Dad. Dia malah gembira kalau aku tidak ada. Menurutnya aku ini pengganggu. Tukang bikin onar.

"Jangan lupa pakai sweater snoopy-mu. AC di dalam pesawat dingin," Dad memperbaiki kerah bajuku. "Aku tidak mau kau kena demam di kamp. Nanti kakak-kakak pengurus di sana repot gara-gara kau."

Prft. Dia lebih khawatir dengan orang lain dibanding anaknya sendiri. Aku musti merespon apa? Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali jawab: "Tenang, Dad. Justru aku sengaja sakit dan bakal sering-sering muntah supaya kakak-kakak pengurus punya kerjaan dan tidak hanya berciuman di balik semak belukar", tapi terlalu malas. Malas pokoknya. Aku akan terdampar di negara asing selama seminggu lebih, jadi tidak ada salahnya sedikit berdamai. _Sedikit_... membuat hati ayahku cerah.

"Oke," Senyum _sedikit_. "Aku tidak bakal sakit."

Dia menarikku dalam pelukan eratnya lagi. Aku heran dia belum menikah lagi. Masa tidak ada yang nafsu? Wajar sih, soalnya dia galak. Pfrrt. Galak seperti singa. Prftt. Pria-pria itu takut mendekat soalnya nanti digigit. Mereka tidak mau menderita. Lagipula ayahku terlalu cantik untuk pria-pria itu. Jadi aku bersyukur dia tidak punya niat menikah lagi. Tapi, kalau itu sampai terjadi, kalau dia berani menikah lagi... aku tidak rela! Aku belum pernah bertemu ibu kandungku, jadi kalau dia sampai berniat menikah lagi... aku akan demo besar-besaran! Lihat saja.

"Felix, cari banyak teman. Akrab-akrablah dengan mereka. Semoga kau senang. Kudengar-dengar kamp ini punya banyak kegiatan di air. Kau suka berenang, kan?"

Berenang di kolam duit, jawabku dalam hati. "Ya," sahutku di mulut.

"Kalau begitu ini uang sakumu selama di sana," dia memasukkan beberapa lembar duit ke kantong celanaku. "Pakai dengan bijak. Lokasinya di hutan, jadi kau tidak bakal ketemu Mall atau tempat rental PlayStation. Harus cukup selama seminggu. Ini banyak sekali lho. Jangan dihabis-habiskan. Nanti kalau kau mati kelaparan siapa yang repot."

"Kakak-kakak pengurus," jawabku malas.

"Betul sekali," sahut Dad. "Makanya jangan sakit."

"Dan jangan mati kelaparan," sambungku.

Dad mengusap kepala pirangku sambil tertawa.

" _I want to see you again_ ," Dad mengecup keningku. Aku agak kaget. Karena dia jarang melakukan itu. " _I feel so lucky to have you._ _And I'm trully sorry for not being good enough for you._ _You can call me anytime. Okay, sweetpie?_ "

Tatapan ayahku yang berkaca-kaca mempengaruhiku. Rupanya terharu itu bisa menular ke orang lain. Buktinya sekarang mataku terasa terbakar. Aku tidak boleh menangis. Aku bukan anak cengeng. Aku laki-laki tangguh. Ugh, Dad ini! Kenapa baru bersikap manis begitu aku mau pergi.

Peduli amat gengsi. Dia ayahku. Aku bebas memeluknya sepuas hati. " _I love you, Dad_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yang pengen baca silahkan cari aja di akun aku HoneyLUV_93 atau cari The Twins ( 584992149-the-twins-05-the-black-hair-or-the-blonde). Yuk mampir^^ jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak


End file.
